


The Last Sabertooth Tiger

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Developing Friendships, Gen, Male Sohma Akito, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Play Fighting, Tohru is a beast master!, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: On a walk home from school one day by herself, Tohru encounters a strange species and slowly befriends it. Little does she know what she has in store for her when she finds out just WHAT this dangerous beast is.





	The Last Sabertooth Tiger

[You](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f4/4c/f7/f44cf72d5f4bd1c12e0e2ee27d346680.jpg)

\-----------

Tohru walked through the forest to Shigure's house, having to walk alone due to Yuki having an after-school council meeting and Kyo having to stay for detention.

In both hands, she held her bag in front of her as she walked, humming to herself, unaware of the glowing (E/C) watching her every move and the tan body stalking in the shadows above.

Tohru froze when she heard a low growl, turning to look to the left of her, where a large animal with a tan pelt with large teeth stood on a large flat rock, staring down at her with hungry (E/C) eyes.

She took notice of how much resemblance the animal took of a lion, only a bit different and **_MUCH_** bigger.

However, poor Tohru thought the animal had smelt her leftover lunch and smiled.

"Hey there, kitty, are you hungry?", Tohru asked, getting onto her knees to open her bag.

The animal leapt down, growling softly, sniffing at Tohru in curiosity, wondering why this human-like woman was so kind and not afraid. She looked much smaller than the women where it lived, how come?

Had it been frozen for longer than it thought?

"Here we go!", Tohru said triumphantly, zipping her bag up as she stood, carefully holding out a medium sized piece of cooked meat she had pulled from her sandwich. The animal sniffed at it, it's warm breath tickling Tohru's hand as she stifled a giggle.

The creature's large abrasive tongue curled around the meat, pulling it into it's mouth as it began to chew slowly, swallowing the meal before turning around, leaping back onto the rock and sprinted back into the woods.

Tohru watched as it disappeared, smiling happily, continuing to walk home. When she got there, she slipped off her shoes and was greeted by Shigure. "You had me worried, Tohru. I thought you got lost out there!", Shigure whined, being his childish self.

"Oh, I'm sorry!", Tohru exclaimed in apologies, thinking it was for the best that she didn't tell anyone about her encounter with a hungry wild animal, she didn't want to be scolded by Yuki and Kyo when they got home. After all, she thought she should keep her new friend a secret. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being so short!


End file.
